


Sugar & Coffee

by ArnieTheKid



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArnieTheKid/pseuds/ArnieTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is a barista at the Starbuck's down the block, but what happens when she takes an interest in a nearby shut-in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee, Bagels, and an Unkempt House

_Anna_

Anna was pulled harshly from her sleep by the sound of her alarm.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and slamming her hand down on the alarm clock, she slid her feet into her bunny slippers and shuffled to the bathroom with all the grace of an elephant on morphine. She flipped on the switch and immediately her eyes scream their protest, squinting shut. Her rusted, robot-like limbs begin to go through her morning routing on auto-pilot. Showering, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, all while she was passenger to her own life. She got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black polo, her work uniform, and unplugged her phone from the wall. 9:36AM, she was making good time for work. She popped a bagel in the toaster and poured herself a cup of coffee. Three sugar cubes, two creamer packets, just the way she liked it. Her bagel popped out of the toaster and, after finishing her coffee, she stuck it in her mouth, grabbed her messenger bag, and headed out the door.

When she got outside, she threw on her black baseball cap and started walking to work, eating her breakfast along the way. It was summer. She was not a fan of summer. It was too hot, the sun was too bright, and her fair skin burned like dry tinder. But, it was August. Soon it would be fall and then winter, her favorite. She loved playing out in the snow, making snow angels, building snowmen, and having snowball fights. But her favorite, by far, was curling up next to the fireplace with someone special, wrapping up in blankets, and drinking hot cocoa. She was smiling to herself as she envisioned the perfect winter day.

But reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks. She didn’t have anyone special, or a fireplace, and it wasn’t even winter yet. Oh well, winter would come. She hummed happily as she finished her walk to work and her breakfast.

In the last block before work, she passed a peculiar house. One she'd passed countless times before. The yard was unkempt. It had probably never been mowed. There was a pile of those complimentary newspapers next to the worn red door. The shutters hung awry, screws missing. The tan siding and black shingles were very sun-faded, and it was clear whomever lived there didn’t care about the outside of their house. And Anna knew that someone lived there. She could see a faint blue light glowing behind one of the curtains drawn shut. If not for that, she would have been positive that the property had been abandoned. It used to draw her attention and give her an uneasy feeling, but she had passed it so many times she normally barely noticed it now.

The only reason she noticed it today was a slight movement in the window. It was small and she'd caught it out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't even sure she'd seen seen it. She might have imagined it. She only paused for a second too glance at the window with the glowing blue light. She strained her eyes and she thought she saw the curtains moving slightly. When nothing else happened, she returned to her path, sending the house backward glances every now and then.

She walked through the twin glass doors and straight past the counter and into the back room to get ready for work. She put her phone in her messenger bag and placed it in her locker, ulling out a green Starbuck’s apron and tied it behind her neck and waist before clocking in and heading out to her position at the counter. She greeted the next customer, cheery and bubbly as always, “Hi! Welcome to Starbuck’s! What can I get for you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, and my first post here, I'm just testing the waters with this so it may not be as pretty and clean as can be. I hope you all enjoy! I appreciate any feedback you've got!


	2. Brushing Shoulders

_Elsa_

“Conceal, don’t feel. Conceal, don’t feel.”

She repeated her mantra over and over in her head, but it didn’t work. The tears came rolling down her face. It was a lone tear that broke through the wall, but soon his brethren began to pour through the hole in her defenses, soaking her face and the pages below. “Damn it!” she yelled. “Damn it, Boromir! Frodo trusted you! And you betrayed him! And now you have to go and die on him! When he needed you most.” she shouted between sobs, slamming her hands on the book.

Wiping her tears and trying to regain some of her composure, she placed her worn bookmark between the pages of her thick copy of Lord of the Rings and set it on her bedside table. She scanned the dark room, looking for some indication of the time, and found her alarm clock lying face down on the ground. She picked it up, metal cool against her skin, 4:07PM. She noticed a crack in its face. 'Serves it right,' she smirked. 'No one wakes Elsa up in the morning without a fight.'

She slipped off of the four-poster bed, shivering as her feet made contact with the cool, dark maple, flooring. After walking to the window, Elsa raised the thick blinds just enough to see outside. Instantly, she recoiled at the sudden light forcing its way into her fortress of solitude. After a moment of adjustment, she peered through the window. Normally she only looked out for a second to get an idea of the outside conditions, but something made her linger. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of auburn.

It was her.

It was that cute barista that walk past her house every day. 'I should go talk to her… No, no I shouldn’t. My yard is a mess. My house is a mess. I’m a mess. Besides, I don’t have the confidence to do something like that. I’d just embarrass myself…' And so, Elsa’s grand scheme was thwarted before she even began. She was about to turn away, but then she noticed something out of place.

She was still wearing her apron. That’s… odd. Her eyes spotted a glinting piece of metal attached to the apron. “Anna,” Elsa whispered. 'Wait, was it Anna, as in banana? Or Anna as in fauna? Was it short for Annabelle? Or was it just Anna? Why couldn’t Elsa just go down there and ask her these questions herself?'

Elsa was too lost in thought to notice that her hand had gotten heavy and dragged down the blinds further. Anna looked up, eyes drawn to the window by the movement. She smiled up at Elsa and waved. Elsa froze. She just sat there, not moving, staring at Anna from her window. 'Smile back, dammit! Wave! Something! Just move!' Try as Elsa might, she couldn’t force herself to do anything but stare. Anna blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Her face instantly changed. Something was wrong. She could tell, but what was it? The sudden realization was painted on her face in an instant. Looking down, Anna realized that she had forgotten to take off her apron. Giving Elsa one last glance before sprinting down the block. Elsa giggled, raising a hand to hide her smile. She walked back over to her bed, and sat down with a huff, smile still spread across her face like butter. She leaned over and grabbed the book, opening to the page she left off at.

_Anna_

Her shift was finally over. It was 4PM, and she could leave. She grabbed her bag and sprinted out door. 

“Anna, wait!” a voice called after her.

“Bye, Kristoff!” Anna yelled sprinting out the door. She was so excited to be leaving. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her work and she loves people, but today a package was supposed to come and she couldn’t contain her joy. As soon as she got around the corner she slowed to a brisk walk and began the journey home. She walked past the peculiar house and stopped. Something was off, different, but she couldn’t place it.

Just then she caught a glimpse of movement from the window with the glow. She turned her head to look, and her breath hitched in her mouth. She couldn’t believe it. She was beautiful, the girl staring back at her. Anna hadn’t expected this. She’d expected some kind of crotchety old man, or something. But the woman that stood in the window was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. Her cascading platinum hair fell in a messing braid on her shoulder. Anna’s eyes wandered over her face, marveling at her beautiful pale skin. And her eyes, wow, her eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of aquamarine she’d ever seen. ‘Anna, you’re staring,’ she admonished herself. ‘Wave or something, don’t be creepy.’ Anna sent the beautiful blonde a smile as waved at her. But the blonde just stared back, like she was lost in a trance. Anna blushed under the piercing stare and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Realization came crashing down.

She was still wearing her apron! She sent Elsa an apologetic look (wait, why?), before turning around and sprinting down the block. As she turned, though, she could have sworn she caught the blonde smile a bit out of the corner of her eye. Anna smiled at the thought. Her smile was still on her face when she walked back through the doors of her job.

“Finally realized you were still wearing you apron, numbskull?” Kristoff jeered, a smile on his face.

Anna stuck her tongue out, “I can’t help that I’m so excited for life I can’t remember the small stuff.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“It does to me.”

“Whatever you say.” Talking in the snootiest voice he could muster and bowing low, he delivered the final blow in their battle of wits, “Princess Anna of the Great Kingdom, Suburbia.”

She smacked him on his arm as she walked past the counter to the back.

“Ow, ow!” Kristoff faked, “Hostile workplace environment! Hostile workplace environment!”

Anna just laughed as she went to put away her apron. Returning from the break room, she walked back around the counter and out the door, waving to Kristoff, who was with a customer, as she left. She began her walk home for the second time. Turning the corner, enjoying the tweeting of the birds and the ambient sounds of the suburbs. But once again, she found herself stopping by the curious house. She found it even harder to resist now that she’d seen the owner of the house. Should she go knock? She looked up at the window. The glow was there, but she could no longer see anything other than that to tell her that someone lived there. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a step forward.

_Elsa_

Knock, knock, knock.

She was lost in her book, so she didn’t notice the timid knock on her door. Why would she? No one ever knocked. Unless it was the UPS guy, but she hadn’t ordered anything. The knocking came again, this time louder. Elsa snapped to reality. 'Who was it? Who could possibly be knocking?' She walked over to the blinds and split them, trying to catch a glimpse of who was knocking, but she couldn’t see anyone at that angle.' What was she going to do? Should she just pretend she wasn’t home? But what if it was important?' A third set of knocks broke her from questioning and solidified her answer. She walked across the cold flooring, moving into the hallway. She glided down the stairs up to the door. Steeling herself, she flung the door open, prepared for anything.

Well, almost anything.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her. The beautiful, auburn barista was standing at her door. Why? Elsa was hit with a sudden sense of dread. Her yard was overgrown, her house was in disrepair, and the inside of her house was a disaster. She was a disaster. Elsa hadn’t changed clothes in several days, and hadn’t showered in just as long. Her hair was in a disheveled braid that hadn’t been touched since she put it up. Suddenly she felt disgusting. At least she had had the common decency to brush her teeth, so her breath didn’t stink.

“Hi,” Anna said nervously, shying away into her shoulder and giving a little wave.

Elsa just stared at her in shock. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. 'Why was she here?' Oh god. Elsa knew why she was here. She was here to yell at Elsa for being such a creep and staring at her through the window. 'Say something you idiot! She’s only going to think you’re more of a creep if you just stare at her in silence.'

“God, you’re cute.” What?

“What?”

“Nothing!” Elsa stammered.

“Oh,” Anna responded curiously. “Well, I’m-“

“Anna!” Elsa said, unable to stop the flow of word vomit. “Is it Anna? Or Ahnna? And is it short for Annabelle? Wow, you probably think I’m some sort of creepy stalker.” Elsa chuckled nervously, “But I promise I’m not. I just saw it on your nametag on your apron today. I saw you from the window of my room. Wow, this sounds way creepier out loud. I’m just gonna stop talking now…” Elsa clasped her hands over her mouth.

Anna giggled, “It’s Ahnna. And since you seem to know my name, it’s only fair if I get to know your's too.”

“Elsa,” she breathed.

“That’s a beautiful name, like you,” Anna said, smiling, whispering that last part.

'Did she just say that?'

_Anna_

'Did I just say that? Oh god, now she probably thinks I’m some kinda creep.'

“I’m so sorry! That was probably really creepy. I don’t want to startle you or anything. I saw you looking at me from your window and had this urge to come talk to you. Wow, now I’m sounding like a creep.” Noticing the falling look on Elsa’s face she began to stammer an explanation, “Not that you sounded like a creep earlier! It was actually kinda cute. Wow! Okay, let’s start over.” She coughed, clearing her throat, “Hi, my name’s Anna. And your’s?”

“Elsa,” the platinum blonde replied meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm having a lot of fun with this story. This one was also considerably longer than the last. I hope you get as much enjoyment out of reading it as I do out of writing it. Cheers!


End file.
